Assassin's Creed: A House Divided
by crispybacon105
Summary: A house divided cannot stand. Follow two brothers as their lives are turned around by a war, and the sides they take will change them forever. Please leave a review, whether good or bad. Constructive criticism is always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I could just lay here. Here, there was no war, no killing, no violence. I was free, I was free from them, and more importantly, myself. I had no desire to be cast into this, I had no choice. It was thrown onto me, like a ball is thrown to a kid. I caught the ball, the worst mistake in my sad 37 years. When will I learn? My body aches, my head hurts, my feet are sore. It can all be over. All it takes is a quick pull of the finger….

Chapter One: How Does this Happen?

"I can't stand the thought of it, sir." Lawrence looked at Colonel Marvis

"What are you going on about this time?" Marvis asked

"Why would the rebels attack head on if they don't have the troops too? It just doesn't seem right"

"And this war does? Look, we need all the breaks we can catch. The big man in the white house believes that he can just change out our leader just like that? It doesn't work like that. In order to win a war, you need communication. They have none, and we do. Therefore, we should have a clear shot at winning this thing, right? Wrong! As far as I can tell, we have this one shot, now get the hell out of my house."

Lawrence stood up and shuffled to the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it after seeing the look on Marvis' face. He grabbed the handle, pulled on it, and walked into the darkness.

"You know, you could be easier on him" Said voice from the other room. "He's just trying to help you win."

"I don't need help to win Amy, I just need men to fight." Said Marvis with a scowl

"Well, you'll never get them that way. Just think, soon this will all be over. Then we can go home, back to Virginia, and live on your parents plantation again" Amy said, appearing into the room.

"But if we lose, he will be there. Why did it have to come to this? Why couldn't we just agree?"

"Zachery made his own choices, and he is fighting for his own cause, you just need to worry about yourself and your family, and getting us home."

"I suppose." Replied Marvis.

"Good, now go say goodbye to the boys. You have a long day tomorrow, and they sure will miss you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A House Divided Cannot Stand

Three Weeks Later

New Orleans, Louisiana

"This is the largest city in all of the states in rebellion, and we are gonna take it!" Marvis said with the fire in his voice. "There will be men out there. Your brothers, your sisters, and even your acquaintances. Just remember, they are here to kill you, and so you must kill them. We will not stand for a rebellion! We will emerge victorious! You are dismissed!" Marvis climbed down from the pedestal he was standing on.

"Colonel," Lawrence started, "We have received word on the Rebels commanding officer in the New Orleans region!"

"Where is he hiding?" asked Marvis.

"He is on the western side of Lake Pontchartrain. He is stationed there with about ten men."

"All right, I'll be heading out for the night, if I can eliminate him, we can easily take New Orleans."

"Sir, when will the takeover start?"

"When we receive word from President Lincoln, we will attack New Orleans. Now, take charge while I am gone." Marvis says as he salutes.

"Yes sir!" replied Lawrence.

The small outpost could barely be called an outpost. It had a very small wooden fence placed around the edge, with 3 cabins crowding the inside. In the very center was a large firepit, with a bonfire going. Marvis counted a total of 5 guards on the outside. He looked around. There was two trees that he could take out 3 of the guards from, while the rest would have to be on foot. Quietly, he climbed up the tree.

Two Confederate soldiers stood underneath him, and unknowingly were about to meet their demise. Marvis jumped down and finished them with a silent stab in the neck with the hidden blades. He laid the bodies down, and silently moved behind the another guard. A few minutes later, all five were dead. He used the shadows to move to the cabin closest to him. He glanced into the window. There was nothing in it, just a few candles shimmering in the breeze of the cabin. He moved to the next one.

He glanced into a window on the side. He saw it. Well, actually it was a him. A commander of the Confederate Army. He moved to the front of the cabin, and opened the door. He made but one sound, a twig snapping on the floor. Marvis looked up.

"Hello brother, I've been expecting you."

Marvis stared at his brother, eyes in awe.


	3. Chapter 3: A Tale of Two Brothers

January 7, 2014

15 MILES WEST OF RICHMOND, VIRGINIA

"Why are we still out here?" Edward asked.

"Becouse I haven't found it yet." Replied the already annoyed Adam

"It?" Edward asked confused.

"Yes, it."

"Question, so do we even know what it is?"

Adam turned to look at Edward, his first conclusion was that they were polar opposites, and in no way were alike. Adam was a tall, lanky man, and his dress suited him, and complimented his brown eyes and his brown hair, unlike Edward, who was a fat, stubby fool with beach blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The Englishman smiled at the American.

"We will know when we see it." He said, thinking to himself, _you have to put up with him or you will get kicked out of here._

"Well, can I at least know some information?"

"Here is all you need to know, some very important people are looking for something very valuable, and when they get it, they will pay a bunch of money for it. Now, I'm not paying you to ask questions, I'm paying you to sit in the animus and find the object. You got that?"

"Sure..." Said Edward with a smirk, knowing he had tugged at a nerve. "So what happens now?"

"Now you can get your happy but back in the Animus so I can figure this out."

"Alright." Edward said, laying down and closing his eyes.

"Look, you have two options, you can either leave alive or dead." stated Zachary. "I would prefer if you leave now, that way we can both go home to mother."

"You know I can't do that, right here, it's either you or me."

"So you think." Said Zachary, throwing down a quick smoke bomb, and scurrying to the door.

Marvis coughed uncontrollably. "Get..Cough..out…cough...and…figh…cough."

"So long brother!" Shouted Zachary, as Marvis fell to the floor.

"Is he alive?" Asked the man standing next to Lawrence.

"Do you see that?" Lawrence said, pointing to his chest. "You see how it's moving up and down?"

"Yes sir."

"That means he is still alive."

"Oh…ok…" He was startled as Marvis came to life.

"Sir! How nice to see you again."

"Bring me a prisoner, I have a very important question to ask him." said Marvis, rasping.


End file.
